The Power of Love
by Firebird8000
Summary: This tale is long but it all begins when a young prince in hiding saves the lives of two people and a young seer only starts to understand her ture powers. Starts with Mergana and Arwen and then becomes Merdred, Merthur, Merwaine, who will have Merlin.
1. The Promise and the Dream

Jade's pov

I kept on running but I knew we would never make it, I looked back at those knights in their red cloaks, the knights of Camelot and even if we could get away we would be hunted for what we were until we died, but we would keep running, we went around a bend and saw that it was a dead end, we were trapped I looked at my brother Jaden, we both knew what would happen. The

We closed our eyes as the knights raised their crossbows but then they blasted backwards, startled I opened my eyes and turned around to see a boy about our age, he had black hair and blue eyes, I knew what he did 'He saved us,that was powerful magic for one so young' the boy looked at us for a moment then he said with concern in his voice "Are you hurt?" And I said "No" and with a smile "Thanks to you" the boy looked at the ground then in a low voice he said "You won't tell anyone?" I looked at Jaden who said "No one" the boy looked relieved then he started to walk away when I asked him "What is your name?", the boy stopped then turned around and looked at me before saying "My name is Merlin" 'Merlin, brother' then I said "Then Merlin we solemnly swear to repay you,when you need us most", Merlin nodded and we flew off.'May fate bless you good fortune,Merlin'.

Merlin's pov

I was playing in the woods with my friend Will, when we saw a flash of red in the distance, I looked at Will and said "Did you see that?" "Yeah,what do you think it is?" I shrugged and said "No idea, but I'm going to find out, coming" I started running towards the place where I had seen the flash of red and I looked around then I heard Will mutter "This better not be a magic trick Merlin", I smiled then I stopped, I felt something, something that made my skin tingle, I felt magic, I turned to Will and said "I feel magic" "What" "No time to explain".

I ran on my magical instinct after that, heading towards something, I turned around another bend and saw something that made my blood turn cold, there in front of me was ... A knight of Camelot 'What is a knight of Camelot doing here?' I turned to Will, He looked as scared as I felt, everyone knew that they hunted people with magic, Will grabbed my arm and we started running as far away from the knight as we could get, then suddenly Will stopped and said "Merlin look" pointing at two kids running in the distance and behind them was... The knights of Camelot and I knew it was a trap, I felt a wave of rage crash through me 'How dare they hunt innocent people like that' and without thinking about what I was doing I said "Stay here, Will" "But" "Stay here, please" and I ran down the path and then I saw them, it was a dead end, I quickly hid behind a rock so the knights wouldn't see me and watched as the knights appeared from all sides and raised their crossbows then out of complete rage, my eyes flashed gold and the knights blasted backwards and became still.

The kids turned around, one of them was a girl with blueish-black hair and reddish-brown eyes and the other was a boy with dark red hair and brownish-gold eyes, out of concern I said "Are you hurt?" and the girl said "No" then she smiled "Thanks to you" I looked at the ground and said in a low voice "You won't tell anyone" there was a moments silence then the boy said "No one" I felt relieved then I turned around and started walking away when the girl asked me "What is your name?" And I stopped and turned around to look at her before saying "My name is Merlin" and the girl said "Then Merlin we solemnly swear to repay you, when you need us most" I felt overwhelmed but I nodded and then they vanished and I smiled and headed back to Ealdor.

Morgana's pov

I hopped into bed and fell instantly to sleep. I dreamed that I was in my room, brushing my hair, I looked a lot older through, I heard a knock on my door and I said "Come in" and turned around to see a young man enter, he had shining black hair and the deepest kindest blue eyes with a smile that made me feel somehow happier then I had ever felt before, I got up and said "Merlin" in a soft flirtatious tone, he bowed and gave me a white rose, I laughed and said "How did you know that a rose was my favourite" he smirked then he said "Because you just happened to tell a little bird". Then I heard Arthur yell "MERLIN" and he sighed and I said "Better go see what he wants" "Yeah", then he gave me a flirtatious look before saying "Goodbye M'lady" and he left.

I woke up and got out of bed then I got dressed and down to Gaius's charmers and knocked on the door and then the door opened and Gaius said "M'lady, what are you doing here, where is Uther?" I laughed "Gaius, I'm 15 years old now, I know how to come by myself" "Yes, I suppose you are, now what seems to be the problem?", I looked at Gaius and said "The dreams have returned" "Ah, right then" Gaius went over to a cupboard and picked up a bottle of blue liquid "Remember to take it just before you go to sleep" "Yes, Gaius" and I left without a reason why I actually wanted to take it,'I hope I dream of Merlin again' he felt like the only person I could trust with anything.

But as the years past I grew older,and I had completely forgotten about Merlin until one day...


	2. A very strange day

Morgana's pov

I got into bed while Gwen put out the candles, when she had put out the last one I said "Thank you Gwen" she smiled then walked towards the door and opened it then said "Sleep well, M'lady" and she was gone.'Finally I can relax, no more Arthur and the knights and Uther, just me and my bed' and with that I fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was in a forest and in the distance was two kids that looked about 10 running for their lives and behind them was the knights of Camelot'Why would the knights want to hunt these kids, they're so young' then the forest vanished and I was at a dead end with high walls, I could only watch as the knights appeared from all sides, surrounding the kids and I looked away as they raised their crossbows then they blasted backwards and became still.

I looked around for the cause of this when a young boy appeared, he had shining black hair and deep blue eyes, for a moment I didn't understand why the boy was there, then it clicked'That boy has magic' then the boy said "Are you hurt?" and the girl with bluish-black hair replied "No" and with a smile continued "Thanks to you" the boy looked at the ground and in a low voice said "You won't tell anyone?", the girl looked at her companion who was a boy with dark red hair who then said "No one" the boy with black hair looked relieved then he started too walk away when the girl asked him "What is your name?" and he turned around stared at her for a moment before saying "My name is Merlin" I frowned'Merlin, I'm sure I've heard that name from somewhere' then the girl said "Then Merlin we solemnly swear to repay you when you need us most" then the forest faded.

I woke up and mumbled "Merlin", I was sure I had heard that name from somewhere but I couldn't think of where then Gwen walked in and said "You're awake M'lady" I smiled and said "I think today is going to be a very strange day Gwen" Gwen looked at me and said "Why do you think that M'lady" I looked at her and replied "I have no idea".

Five hours later...

'There is nothing to do' I thought as I stared out at the courtyard as the people walked around then someone entered the courtyard and my heart just stopped, I forgot how to breathe, I just stared transfixed at the boy, he had shining black hair with deep blue eyes that were so so... then I heard Gwen say "M'lady are you alright?" And I snapped out of my trance and turned to face Gwen and said "Yes Gwen, I am alright" then I walked towards the door and said "There's just something I have to do" and I opened the door and ran down the stairs.

Gwen's pov

As I walked around the town I thought about what Morgana had said earlier' "I think today is going to be a very strange day" I wonder why Morgana thought that but she had said that she had no idea',I walked back up to the the palace, when I entered Morgana's room I saw her staring out the window at the courtyard and I said "M'lady" but Morgana didn't even turn around, she just kept her eyes on the courtyard so I said "Morgana" and she still made no sign that she had noticed then I said in a loud voice "M'lady are you alright?" and she snapped out of the trance and turned to face me and then she said "Yes Gwen I am alright" then she walked towards the door and said "There's just something I have to do" before opening the door and running down the stairs.

I stood there for a moment then I went over to the window and looked out at the courtyard, looking for the person that had caught Morgana's eye, one that suited the name Merlin and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with shining black hair like Morgana's and deep blue eyes that were cute and kind but also mysterious and mischievous he was the type of guy that can make any women fall in love with him effortlessly, I smiled, 'You may not know it,but you're a very lucky person' and then I ran down after Morgana.


	3. Tall dark stranger

Merlin's pov

Finally after serval days of travelling, slepping under trees and hunting for food I had made it, there right in front of me was my worst nightmare but also my future, Camelot. I walked through the gates and as I walked the town and flung that most of women were staring,I smiled 'Just like at Ealdor' then I sighed 'And next there will be the secret admirer notes' then I entered the courtyard, I watched knights walk around in armour and red cloaks with metal swords and servants carrying dishes and towels, then I got the feeling I was being watched so I walked quickly into the castle and went looking for Gaius the Court Physician. After an half an hour of searching, I went up another flight of stairs thinking 'How do these people get up all these stairs every day?'.

I was about to turn around another corner when someone knocked into me, my bag was thrown off my shoulders and the person landed on top of me, I let out a moan as I was knocked flat on the floor then I looked up to see who it was and her face centimetres from my own was a woman with black hair much like my own and bright green eyes that shined in the sunlight and pale creamy skin in a dark blue dress, then I silently cursed myself when I noticed that her cheeks had turned faintly pink then she quickly got off me and helped me up, I looked at the ground and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over" and she said "No, it is I who should be sorry, I was going so fast" then she looked at me before saying "I'm the Lady Morgana and this my servant, Gwen" gesturing to the woman behind her 'Morgana what a lovely name' "I'm Merlin, I was looking for Gaius" Morgana smiled and said "I can show you where he is" I smiled at her then I picked up my bag and followed her up the stairs.

As we walked up the stairs, I noticed with amusement that Morgana had not brought her servant with her 'Of course, I forgot about them always trying to get me alone' and of course the servants would stop and stare at us, as we walked up another flight of stairs, Morgana gave me a curious look then she looked away and said "Why have you come to Camelot?" carefully choosing my words I said "At the village where I lived, people starting telling rumours about me and I just didn't fit in anymore" Morgana nodded then asked me "Have you been to Camelot before?" I looked at her "No,no I haven't" she stared into my eyes as if searching for something then she looked away again and said "If you go up these stairs and turn right, you will find Gaius's room" I nodded "Thank you, I would been lost if you hadn't shown me the way" Morgana laughed and I found myself smiling then she said "I'm glad to have met you, Merlin" then she walked away.

Morgana's pov

I ran down stairs and corridors so fast I almost knocked over half a dozen servants and two knights, but I didn't care nor did I listen to Gwen who was telling me to slow down, the only thing I could think about was the tall dark haired stranger, I dashed down another flight of stairs and I was about to turn a corner when I knocked into someone landing on top of them, knocking them flat on the floor, I heard them let out a moan and look up at me.

I couldn't believe my eyes I had landed on him 'He has the deepest blue eyes' then I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly got up and helped him up, he looked at the ground and said in a soft voice "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over" and I said quickly "No, it is I who should be sorry, I was going so fast" then I looked at him and said "I'm the Lady Morgana and this my servant, Gwen" gesturing to Gwen who was behind me and he said "I'm Merlin, I was looking for Gaius"'Gaius, now I have a chance too talk with Merlin' I smiled and said "I can show you where he is" and my heart melted when he smiled at me and he went too pick up his bag, I flashed a look at Gwen, hoping she would understand and she gave that look and nodded then I walked up the stairs.

As we walked up the stairs, I noticed that servants were stopping and staring at us'mean just because I'm the Lady Morgana it doesn't mean that I'm in love with every man I walk with' we walked up another flight of stairs and I gave Merlin a curious look then I looked away'Okay lets start with an easy question' "Why have you come to Camelot?" he paused for a moment then replied "At the village where I lived, people starting telling rumours about me and I just didn't fit in anymore"'Because of his magic, it must have been hard for him to keep hidden' I nodded then said "Have you been to Camelot before?" Merlin looked at me "No,no I haven't" I looked into those deep blue eyes, remembering something, a vague mucky memory of those eyes then I looked away and said "If you go up these stairs and turn right, you will find Gaius's room" he nodded "Thank you, I would been lost if you hadn't shown me the way" I laughed'The way, hmm' and I said "I'm glad to have met you, Merlin" and I ran back to my room.

I walked into my room and immediately I went over to the mirror and brushed my hair then Gwen came in and flashed me a look of amusement and a smile then she said "So,what did you think about the tall dark stranger who caught your eye".


	4. The Princely Prat

Gwen's pov

I waited until Merlin and Morgana were completely out of sight before I cracked up and started laughing 'Their faces, they looked so embarrassed then Morgana want to take Merlin to Gaius alone, that really going to get the stares from the servants, I wouldn't be surprised if they stated bombarding me with questions' when I had stopped laughing and calmed down I went the quicker way to Gaius's chambers which I noticed Morgana hadn't taken 'She probably wants more time with Merlin, I wonder if she knows Merlin from somewhere' I put my thoughts aside as I walked the stairs, I noticed that serval of the servants were looking at me strangely and started whispering to themselves 'This is probably about Morgana, please tell she hasn't kissed him'.

I waited on the stairs leading up to Gaius's chambers for Merlin but it seemed that they were taking their time, then I heard Morgana's laugh and a moment later Merlin appeared and I said "Merlin" and he looked at me and said "Yes" his voice had a slightly poetic ring to it "Because you don't know Gaius very well, I thought it would be better if I introduce you to him", we walked up the stairs and just before I knocked on the door I said to him "Merlin, try not to let Gaius teach you science because he will be on about it for hours".

Then I knocked on the door and then we walked in and closed the door behind us then I said "Gaius" but he didn't appear to be there so we waited then Gaius shut the door behind us and said "What are you doing here, Gwen are you ill?" 'You will never change Gaius' "No, I'm alright, I just wanted too introduce you to Merlin" for a second Gaius's expression turned fearful before saying "Huith's son" in surprise 'So Gaius knows Merlin's mother' and Merlin stepped forward and said "Yes" "But your not meant to be until Wednesday".

And I toke this as my queue to leave so I walked out just as Merlin said "It is Wednesday" and hurried back to Morgana's room 'So Gaius knows Merlin's mother which means that Merlin could a old friend of Morgana's but then again Gaius knows Merlin's mother not Merlin so he could just be a tall dark stranger who has caught Morgana's attention, I suppose Morgana will just have to answer that question'.

I walked into Morgana's room and I saw her at the mirror, brushing her hair and I flashed her a look of amusement then trying not to sound to curious I said "So,who is he, a old friend or"'A completely beautiful stranger with enchanting blue eyes and a poetic endearing voice' I flashed a smile at Morgana "A tall dark strangeger who caught your eye", Morgana looked at me and frowned "To tell the truth Gwen, I don't know myself, I mean" she stopped and looked back at the mirror then continued "I know he's new here but I feel that we have met somewhere before but I can't think of where" "Well, I think you were right Morgana, today is a very strange day" Morgana smiled "I quite agree".

Merlin's pov

I walked up the stairs that led up to Gaius's chambers and almost immediately I heard someone say Merlin" and I looked up to see a woman with brown hair and skin and caramel brown eyes 'Isn't that Morgana maid' and I said "Yes" then she quickly said "Because you don't know Gaius very well, I thought it would be better if I introduce you to him" 'Oh, maybe it would be better' and I followed her up the stairs, until we came up to a door them Morgana's maid said to me in a deadly serious voice "Merlin, try not to let Gaius teach you science because he will be on about it for hours" I softly moaned as Morgana's maid knocked on the door and then we walked in and closed it behind us, then Morgana's maid said "Gaius" but there was no answer 'Maybe he isn't here right now' so we waited.

Then I heard the door shut behind me and I saw an old man with white hair in a long blue cloak 'So this is Gaius' then he said "What are you doing here, Gwen are you ill?" 'So that's her name' and Gwen said "No, I'm alright, I just wanted too introduce you to Merlin" for only a moment Gaius looked fearful before saying "Huith's son" in surprise I frowned 'He didn't know I was coming' and I stepped forward and said "Yes" "But your not meant to be until Wednesday"'What it is Wednesday, isn't it'and I said "It is Wednesday".

"Ah,well then you better put your stuff in there" pointing at the door at the other end of the room and I walked over to the door and just after I opened it Gaius said "Oh and Merlin, I should warn you that magic is banned" I stopped and turned around to Gaius and said with fear in my voice "How do you know about my magic?" And Gaius said "Your mother told me" I nodded and quickly went in and closed the door behind me then I looked around my new room, there was a small bed 'Well it's better than the floor' and a cupboard and a small table with a chair, I dropped my stuff on the floor and I flopped on the bed and fell instantly to sleep.

I woke up to see a small room with a cupboard, a small table and a chair and my first thought was 'Where the hell am I?' Then I remembered the Lady Morgana, her servant Gwen and Gaius, then I looked at the sun flashing through the small window and I reached up and opened it, I looked out at the town and thought 'What a beautiful place' and just then I heard Gaius say "Merlin,breakfast" and I moaned then walked downstairs and over to the table, as Gaius poured out a bowl of porridge and placed it on the table, I sat and ate my breakfast, after I had finished eating breakfast Gaius said "Merlin, I need you to give this to Sir Edward" and gave me a vial of yellow liquid and I walked over to the door and opened it when Gaius said "Merlin, take care of yourself" I nodded then I left.

After delivering the vial to Sir Edward, I decided to walk around the town, so I walked down serval flights of stairs and into the courtyard, I heard the birds singing and I could feel the wind on my face, as I walked through the town I watched the people 'They don't have too fear being killed if they make one mistake, having too hide like I do' I felt a tear fall down my face which I quickly brushed away with my sleeve, then I saw a blonde haired knight pushing a boy only a year younger than I was then I felt like I was floating for a second as I saw a faint memory of a young boy in a red cloak pushing another young boy in the hallways of a beautiful castle then I felt a sharp anger travel through my whole body then it faded.

I walked over to the knight and the boy and said "Come on, let him go" and the blonde haired knight turned around to me and said "Excuse me" I rolled my eyes 'Knights' "I said let him go" and this the knight let go of the boy who instantly ran off, I felt that everyone's attention was on us then the knight said "Don't you know who your speaking too?" I smiled and said in a thoughtful voice "A prat" the knight frowned and said in a pompous matter-of-fact voice "No, I'm Prince Arthur" 'And why am I not surprised'.

"So... your a princely prat" Arthur turned a faint shade of pink as the crowd that had gathered around us laughed then he said in a dangerously annoyed voice "Very funny, you have a lot of nerve for a weaking" I looked at the ground and smiled "I am be a weaking but a least I'm not an ass" some people were rolling on the ground, laughing and Arthur glared at me then said "What's your name?" 'Is he trying to scare me' "Merlin" and I bowed and continued "My pratly lord" Arthur smirked and said "Well Merlin I believe you will be spending a night in the dungeons"'I think not' "Why, you to slow to catch me yourself" Arthur turned a ugly shade of red and pulled out his sword 'Oh it is so time to go' I bolted back to the castle with a very angry prince with a sword behind me.

As I thundered back to the castle, I noticed that serval people were looking at us and laughing, I burst through the doors of the castle and almost flew up the stairs knocking over servants, knights and I soon learned that Arthur was so much slower than me, I looked down and saw that he was at the bottom of the stairs sweating and panting, I shove my head 'The prince is a prat but I didn't think that he was fat' then I shouted "Come on, don't let all those feasts get you down" and Arthur stopped and shouted back with a face as red as the setting sun "I'm not fat" I laughed "Then you better train a bit no a lot harder" Arthur looked at me with the deepest hate "One day Merlin, I will make you regret this".


	5. Rumours among servants

Arthur's pov

I tapped on the side of my chair, I had been doing this serval hours now, thinking about that annoying idiot from yesterday, Merlin, the one who had humiliated me in front of everyone, the one who ignored my title and called me, a prat, an ass and called me fat'I swear if I get my hands on you, Merlin, I will make sure you suffer for offering me, I would done already if you weren't so bloody fast'.

Then I heard a knock on my door and I pushed my thoughts aside and I said "Come in", it was Morgana "Morgana, to what do I owe the pleasure", I blushed as she looked around my completely messy room, then she said "Still looking for a servant then" I looked at the ground, my face red, Morgana already knowing the answer i will take that as a yes then" I sighed, 'Morgana always takes so long to get to the point' .

"I assume that you didn't just come in here to look at my room" Morgana rolled her eyes "Okay Arthur, I think have found you a new servant" I frowned "A new servant" "Yes Arthur, he doesn't have a job, so I thought he could be your servant" I shrugged'What harm could it do, and even if he is bad, I can just fire him'.

"Okay, tell him I will meet tomorrow" Morgana nodded and walked towards the door, then she stopped and turned around and said "Arthur, give him a chance" 'Why would she say that' "Alright Morgana" she smiled and opened the door before sashaying out of my room.

I yawned and got up then I walked over to my bed and within five minutes, I was sleep, little knowing that everything was about to change.

I was woken up to the curtains being suddenly opened and the sun glaring onto my face, I moaned and turned over thinking 'Whoever you are get out of here right right now, I'm trying to sleep' , without relishing I had mumbled these words aloud, but then I heard someone loudly snigger before that someone said with a voice that had a certain familiar boyish sounding quality "Time to get up my pratly lord".

'Pratly lord! Morgana didn't...' and I bolted out of my bed so fast that I almost tripped over my own boots, to see that standing by the window, his black hair shining in the morning light and his deep blue eyes gleaming with amusement, along with a smirk on his pale face, was the bane of existence, Merlin.

Gwen's pov

Just as I thought, I was completely bombarded with questions from at least a dozen other servants, about of course, Merlin and Morgana, as I went to get Morgana's dinner, "So are they actually in love?", "Where did they first met?" and the ever popular "What's his name?".

To which I said "I don't know, I don't know and his name is Merlin" so they would leave me alone, at least for now 'I bet they come up with a million more questions for me in the morning when I come to get Morgana's breakfast'.

Then I sighed, that was the way of the servants, at the slightest hint of something interesting, they would ask you questions until your brain almost exploded then they would start what was now called The Servant Rumours, which were know to keep up with the latest information, so it was worth listening to the rumours.

As I was heading back to Morgana's room, I overheard part of a conversation between two servants "Oh, and did you hear about Merlin standing up to Arthur yesterday" one of them said then the other servant said "Oh yes, I heard about that".

I didn't want to eavesdrop, but this was about Merlin, so I stopped to listen "He must have been so brave to stand to Arthur for that boy" then the first servant laughed and said "And he called Arthur a princely prat" and the seconds servant gasped "He didn't" then the first one continued "He did...and if the rumours are true, he also said that Arthur was...fat".

I was so shocked that I quickly continued towards Morgana's, almost breaking into a run, thinking 'Merlin called Arthur a princely prat and said that he was fat...well this quite a story that Morgana will want to know'.

After serval minutes, I walked into Morgana's room, smiling uncontrollably and I saw Morgana frown at me suspiciously as I put her dinner on the table, then I busied myself to fixing up Morgana's bed while she ate, and when she had finished she said with a small smile on her face "From the way you burst in here with that grin on your face that you've heard something interesting and you have something to tell me"

And I said "Yes m'lady, a most interesting story, in fact" I stopped and looked at Morgana and she gestured for me to continue, so I cleared my throat, "Well, as I was returning with your dinner, I overheard two servants with a very interesting story".

I toke a moment to stop myself from laughing, then I continued "Apparently, Merlin stood up for a boy that was being bullied by Arthur yesterday, then um..." I had to stop again, so I didn't start laughing and Morgana, her face eager said "And then, what, what did Merlin do?".

"Well, he might have called Arthur a...Princely prat" then Morgana burst out laughing "Princely prat, Arthur's never going to live that down" then I coughed "And I also heard that Merlin had called Arthur...fat".

Then we both started laughing until we were rolling on the ground. When we had finished, Morgana asked me "Has Merlin found a job yet?" I frowned "I don't think so" then Morgana said with a evil smile "Good, I was just thinking of going to see our dear Princely prat about his little servant problem, what do you think?".

Her eyes gleamed with mischief and I smiled "I think that's a excellent idea" then Morgana got up and swished out, to see the Princely prat himself, 'Oh and I'm sure he's going too get a very nasty shock in the morning' and I had to laugh at that.


End file.
